sannin no naruto
by light bullet
Summary: Tugasnya telah selesai, takdirnya telah dia penuhi dan kini dunia bukan urusannya lagi, dia kembali sebagai pengganti dari sang dewi, menjadi sannin terakhir, yah sanin yang bebas...
1. Chapter 1

Ditengah hamparan tanah yang telah tandus akibat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 naruto dengan mode bijuu sanninnya berdiri sambil menatap sosos dewi kelinci yang juga telah menatapnya

"bagaimana bocah?" Tanya kagya pada naruto yang sepertinya tengah berpikir

"baiklah, aku terimah" jawab naruto lantang, dilain sisi kaguya langsung tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban naruto

Beberapa saat kemudian kakashi,sakura dan sasuke yang telah berhasil lolos dari dimensi kaguya langsung muncul disamping naruto

"baiklah,ayo kita lakukan, anggap saja ini adalah misi terakhir dari tim 7" kata kakashi menyemangati timnya

"baik/yosh/hn" balas sakura, naruto dan sasuke

"maju!" pertarungan antara tim tujuh dan kaguyapun kembali dilanjutkan,

'brukkkkk' kaguya menerbangkan batu-batu raksasa disekelilingnya dan menghempaskannya ke tim 7 'whusss'

'_gedodama' _ batin naruto dan bola-bola hitam dibelakang naruto terbang kemuadian menyatu menjadi sebuah tameng hitam raksasa 'booommmm…' ledakan yang lumayan besar tercipta akibat tubrukan kedua jurus itu, debu yang tebal menutupi arena pertarungan itu

Dan tanpa kaguya sadari kini tim 7 tengah berkumpul dan mengatur rencana untuk mengalahkannya

#skip (anggap aja kayak di canon)

Pertempuran panjang itu akhirnya selesai, kaguya dan zetsu telah berhasil disegel kebulan namun masalah baru muncul! Bulan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kuning terang dan terus menyerap energy dari bumi

"apa yang terjadi!" kata sakura panic

"energy alam mulai diserap habis! Ini gawat jika dibiarkan bumi bisa hancur!" kata naruto tak kalah panic

'_naruto,sasuke'_ panggil hagoromo dalam pikiran naruto dan sasuke

'_karena kaguya menggunakan energy bulan secara berlebihan, maka energy dari bulanpun menipis, karena itulah bulan menyerap energy alam yang murni dari bumi' _kata hagoromo seolah tahu tentang apa yang akan ditanyakan naruto dan sasuke

'_energi bulan?' _tanya naruto binggung

'_ya, ada suatu alasan mengapa aku membuat bulan memiliki energy sendiri dan mengambil energy dari bumi energy itu berkurang' _balas hagoromo

'_dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik beritahu kami cara menghentikan ini' _ kata sasuke dengan datarnya

'_hanya ada satu cara, naruto harus menyerahkan kekuatan ashura dan sanin mode pada bulan' _ naruto langsung dibuat shok mendengar itu, bukannya dia tidak mau tapi dengan mengorbankan kedua kekuatan itu maka dia bahkan tidak akan lebih kuat dari sakura yang sekarang, lalu bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kage terkuat setelah perang ini selesai?

'_tidak naruto, kau masih punya orang-orang yang dapat kau percayai disekitarmu,tidak peduli seberapa buruknya dirimu mereka pasti akan selal berdi di sampingmu' _batin naruto menyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"akan ku lakukan" kata naruto yang membuat kakashi dan sakura yang tidak mengerti kebingungan

Naruto kemudian bersilah dan aura kuning mulai menutupi tubuhnya 'wushhhh' energy kuning itu melesat kearah bulan seperti laser yang keluar dari tubuh naruto

"apa yang dilakukan naruto, sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura pada sasuke yang berada disampingnya

"melakukan hal bodoh untuk dunia ini lagi" jawab sasuke

'srinnnggg' energy yang keluar dari tubuh naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan kini tampaklah bulan yang telah kembali normal, semua ninja langsung mengerubungi naruto yang sangat kelelahan

"hosh..hosh akhirnya selesai, wak.."

"belum, masih belum selesai, hanya ada satu ninja terkuat yang akan hidup naruto dan sekarang kita akan menetukan siapa yang terbaik" potong sasuke

"apa maksudmu sasuke!?" tanya kakashi menatap tajam sasuke

"bila ada yang menghalangi maka akan kubunuh, benar juga… bagaimana jika begini , aku akan memulai perang kembali bila kalian mencoba menghentikanku dan kita lihat apakah naruto mampu untuk melindungi kalian, dan pilihan kedua berdirilah disampingku maka aku berjanji tidak aka nada lagi perang di dunia ini" para ninja yang mendengar itu tentu dibuat binggung, tapi mereka tetap harus memilih

Perlahan namun pasti satu persatu ninja mulai meninggalkan naruto,sehingga kini hanya menyisahkan hinta yang sedang memapah naruto dan kakashi disamping kirinya

"me-mengapa?" tanya naruto pada para shinobi itu

"bukankah sudah cukup naruto, bukankah kau tidak ingin berperang lagi" kata ino yang mulai menjauh

"maaf naruto tapi aku tak mau kehilangan lagi" kata kiba yang juga pergi menjauh

"maaf/terimah kasih/maaf/maaf" itulah yang dikatakan para ninja sebelum meninggalkannya, dia tahu dia tidak lagi kuat tapi bila bersama bukankah mereka pasti bisa, masih ada jalan lain bukan

"jadi… kalian berdua ingin melawan?" kata sasuke sinis menatap kakashi dan hinata

"memang harus begini yah?" tanya kakashi yang telah siap dengan MSnya

"seperti yang kukatakan, aku kan melindungi dunia ini dari segala ancaman sepaerti yang dilakukan kakakku" sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan kusanagi dari punggungnya sementara kakashi telah bersiap dengan sebuah kunai dan hinata yang masih memapah narutopun ikut mengeliarkan senjatanya

"cukup kakashi sensei, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"naruto kemudian melepaskan tangan hinata dan mulai berjalan kearah sasuke

"nar…" 'buuk' naruto muncul dibelakang hinata dan lang sung memukul bagian belakang kepala hinata

"aishiteru hinata-chan" bisik naruto sebelum hinata pingsan dan ditangkap naruto

"apapun yang terjadi setelah ini aku ingin hinata-chan tak terlibat lagi dengan dunia shinobi, kakashi-sensei bawa hinata pergi dari sini" mengerti akan maksud murid keras kepalanya ini, kakashi kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil hinata dari naruto

"kami akan menunggumu" setelah mengatakan itu kakashi kemudian menghilang dengan kamuinya

"ayo mulai" sasuke kemudian langsung berlari dengan cepat kerah naruto, melompat katas kemudian sasuke menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical kearah naruto

'tank' bunyi benturan kusanagi dan kunai bercabang tiga yang dikeluarkan naruto

'sringgg..' dengan teknik teleportasinya sasuke kemudian memindahkan didirnya dan naruto lumayan jauh dari para ninja yang lain

Naruto melompat kebelakang guna menghindari tendangan kaki kanan sasuke, membuat satu handseal naruto kemudian mengeluarkan 3 bunshin 'boft' 'boft' 'boft',

Mengerti dengan tugas masing-masing ketiga bunshin itu langsung menyerang sasuke

'_meremehkanku eh?' _batin sasuke dengan EMS yang telah aktif, 'syuutt' salah satu bunshin naruto melemparkan 4 buah shuriken kearah sasuke, dengan melompat kesamping sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan itu,

'tap' sasuke melesat kearah bunshin tadi dengan teleportasinya, muncul didepan bunshin naruto, sasuke langsung terkejut melihat sebuah kaki siap mendarat di wajahnya, sasuke kemudian lngsung melompat ke atas menghindari serangan itu,

'_kena kau'_ batin naruto dengan dua fuma shuriken diatas sasuke 'wushhh' kedua fuma shuriken itu melesat kearah sasuke

'!' menyadari itu sasuke memutar-mutar tubuhnya diatas udara dan berhasil menghindari fuma shuriken itu

'boft' betapa kagetnya saat fumashuriken tadi berubah menjadi naruto dengan 4 benang kawat ditangannya 'sreekkk' kedua bunshin naruto itu menarik kawat itu bersamaan sehinggan sasuke tidak bisa bergerak

"selesai" naruto kemudian melemparkan 8 kunai peledak kearah sasuke 'bommmmmm…' kumpulan asap menutupi tempat itu dan begitu asap itu menghilang kini nampaklah sasuke dengan susanoo setengah badanya sedang meremas dua bunshin naruto, 'bofhhhh' dua bunshin itupun menghilang

"sekarang rupanya kau semakin pintar naruto" ejek sasuke menatap sekelilingnya

'bofffttt' batu yang berada dibelakang sasuke berbah menjadi naruto dan langsung menyerang sasuke

"bunshin lagi" kata sasuke yang kemudian menghilang da muncul di depan naruto dengan kusanaginya

'crasss' tidak menghilang, itu memanglah naruto yang asli yang kini tubuhnya telah tertembus kusanagi sasuke

'boffttt' batu disamping sasuke kembali menjadu naruto

"akan kugunakan sisa cakraku dengan jurus ini" sebuah rasenshuriken mini telah terbentuk di tangan naruto

"sasuke..!" 'bommm' sasuke terlempar kebelakang setelah dengan telak terkena jurus andalan naruto

"berakhir"

"yah, itulah terakhir kalinya kau menggunakan jurus itu" sasuke tiba-tiba muncul didepan naruto dengan susanoonya

"selamat tinggal naruto" 'whusss' 'sleb' panah berlapis susanoo itu menancap telak ditubuh naruto yang langsung terbakar

"benar,ini belum berakhir" kata naruto pelan sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang

Hohohohoho… punya fict baru ni,

Oh iya, fict ini tidak berjalan sesuai canon loh jadi ada beberapa hal yag seharusnya sudah tidak ada namun ada di fict ane

Oke, lanjut kah?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO (MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

**PAIR: **NARUTO x MINI HAREM

**WARNING: **AU,OC,OOC,BAD WORD,MANY MISTAKE,NEWBIE,CALM NARU

"yokata" bicara normal

'_yokata_' batin

'yokata' efek

#yokata tempat

Khi..khu..khu... yo! oke sekedar balasan review,

Sebenarnya buat antagonis dan protagonis di fict ini kayaknya author salah deh, Sasuke akan menjadi salah satu protagonis di fict ini dan untuk antagonisnya saya rasa sudah ketebak.

Oke tanpa banyak bacot lagi, selamat menikmati... checkmate,YO...

CHAPTER 2

**The real war BEGIN!**

Sasuke mentap datar tempat dimana Naruto sebelumnya berada, beberapa kobaran api hitam kecil masih berada di tanah lapang itu, dengan sebuah senyuman tipis Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"oh,benar juga" kata Sasuje yang kemudian memutar kepalanya dan kembali melihat tempat dimana Naruto terakhir dia lihat

"tenang aja dobe, aku akan memenuhi janjiku dan menggantikanmu, alasanku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin cita-citaku dan kakakku musnah dan sekarang kau bisa lihat bukan? Aku selau lebih kuat darimu dan selalu bisa merebut apapun darimu termasuk kepercayaan mereka" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat para shinobi aliansi berada.

"Sasuke-kun..!" Sakura yang pertama melihat Sasuke langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis, di lain sisi para shinobi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris namun tetap bersorak gembira atas kemenangan mereka.

Jauh dari lokasi pertempuran terlihat dua sosok yang diselimuti cahaya putih dan kuning, diatas mereka ada bulan dengan riak air dengan sembilan tomoe mengelilinginya, namun beberapa saat kemudian bulan itu kembali menjadi normal kembali.

"Jadi begini akhirnya" kata sosok berwarna kuning

"ya, dan bersiaplah menanggung kutukanku" kata sosok berwarna putih dengan senyum iblisnya

"Nani...!" teriak sosok berwarna kuning memecah kesunyian disekitar mereka.

**2 tahun kemudian**

Konoha saat ini sedang mengadakan pesta menyambut kemenangan mereka dalam perang dua tahun lalu, meski begitu banyak pengorbanan yang harus mereka bayar tapi akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kedamaian yang mereka impikan selama ini,tapi apakah kedamaian ini akan bertahan lama?

Kesampingkan soal itu, saat ini para ninja sedang berbahagia, banyak orang sedang berlalu-lalang menyusuri desa konoha, bahkan tak jarang bisa kita temui ninja dari desa lain turut berjalan bersama para warga desa Konoha.

"hahahahaha... kau masih ingat itu" tawa Kiba yang berada diantara Shikamaru dan Sasori. Saat ini para rokie,mantan akatsuki dan beberapa ninja hebat lainnya sedang berkumpul di sebuah restoran yakiniku paling terkenal dikonoha, terliat wajah bahagia terpampang disetiap wajah mereka.

"kau benar, jika saja kau tidak datang waktu itu kami pasti sudah kalah" kata Chouji sambil menatap Sasuke dengan topi hokage bertengger manis dikepalanya

"benar, Sasuke-kun memang sangat hebat.." puji Ino dengan senyum manisnya disusul dengan pijian dan candaan dari yang lainnya.

"ayo kita bersulang untuk ninja terkuat seentero dunia... Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak rock lee sambil mengangkat sakenya yang kemuadian diikuti yang laiinya

"cherssss..." teriak semuanya berbarengan kemuadian bersulang dan meminum sake mereka masing-masing.

"dengan adanya Sasuke disini maka kita tidak perlu khawatir, tidak ada satupun shinobi yang bisa malawanya" kata Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya

"tenang saja Sai, sebelum mereka sempat menyentuh Sasuke, mereka akan terlebih dulu tewas ditanganku" kata kimimaru yang duduk disamping sasuke

"yah, sasuke takkan terluka sedikitpun kalau aku melindunginya, bahkan seekor naga raksasa sekalipun takkan mampu menandingiku hahahaha..." tawa kiba bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya

"benarkah? Bahkan naga sebesar ukuranmu sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu ha..ha..ha..." ejek neji dengan tampang datar

"ha...ha...ha.. M..U..S..T..A..H..I..L.." kata kiba menekankan perkataannya satu per satu dan dususul dengan gelak tawa yang lainnya.

**1 tahun kemudian**

Sasuke yang terlihat dalam kondisi sangat kurang baik, terlihat dari baju yang tak berbentuk dan luka disekujur tubuhnya, menatap penuh amarah manusia dengan manusia sisik hijau,tidak berambut (plontos),bermata hijau total,memakai kimono dengan sepasang kumis di atas mulutnya yang terus menatap sasuke sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi taring dengan tampang mengejek yang semakin membuat sasuke marah.

"sial" cicit sasuke memandangi puluhan mayat para anbu disekalilingnya, pandangan sasuke kemudian kembali terfokus pada manusia aneh didepannya, bukan! Ternyata bukan pada pria itu tapi pada tubuh manusia yang sedang dicengkram pria itu yang ternyata adalah kiba, tak jauh darinya ada tubuh akamaru yang telah terpisah menjadi dua dan dibelakang pria stengah naga itu ada tubuh kimimaru yang telah patah tak berbentuk lagi.

"cih, ternyata hanya begini kemampuan ninja konoha eh?" 'krakkk' 'buk' kata pria itu yang kemudian mematahkan leher kiba dan membuang tubuh tak bernyawa kiba seperti sampah

"brengsek! apa maumu bajingan!" teriak sasuke emosi

"mauku? Kau salah, tapi keinginan kami adalah membunuh semua manusia dibumi ini dan mendominasi dunia, dan satu lagi perkenalkan namaku ryuu anggota dark of moon, sampai jimpa kage payah" ejek pria itu yang kemudian menghilang menyisahkan sasuke

"brengsekk...!" teriak sasuke penuh emosi

**TBC**

SORRY CHAPTER KALI INI PENDEK SEBENARNYA CHAPTER INI LIMAYAN PANJANG TAPI KARENA ANE MAU KENCAN JADI, SEE U LATER...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO (MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

**PAIR: **NARUTO x MINI HAREM

**WARNING: **AU,OC,OOC,BAD WORD,MANY MISTAKE,NEWBIE,CALM NARU

A/N: Hah... saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk chapter kemarin, karena jujur saja saya memang kencan kemarin sama teman saya dan selamat membaca...

"yokata" bicara normal

'_yokata_' batin

'yokata' efek

#yokata tempat

**Naruto is back and New enemis will come**

Setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan ryuu beberapa bulan lalu, para kage kemudian mengadakan pertemuan mendadak di negeri besi.

Namun sepertinya sesuatu yang ganjil sedang terjadi dalam ruangan ini, itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menusukan kusanaginya tepat kejantung Kakashi yang entah mengapa hanya menembus, didekat mereka ada Raikage yang dikawal Omoi dan Karui, dan ketiga saudara suna yang terbaring pingsan dengan luka-luka lumayan parah.

"kau lupa dengan mataku Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi yang kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan EMS di kedua matanya(bentuknya kayak dua fuma shuriken yang digabungin)

"bagaimana mungkin!" kata Sasuke shok meski dapat ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya

"sharingan Obito dan transplatasi mata dari seorang pria yang tidak kuketahui" jawab Kakashi yang kemudian berjalan menembus Sasuke.

'braakkk' semua mata langsung menatap kearah pintu yang didobrak paksa itu, terlihat Mei Terumi yang dalam kondisi sekarat berusaha untuk menopangkan tubuhnya pada tembok disampingnya

"bi-bisa tolong aku" 'bukkk' dengan sigap Karui yang berada lumayan dekat dari Mei langsung menangkapnya sebelum pingsan dan membentur tanah dibawahnya.

"oh iya, gara-gara pertarungan tidak berguna tadi aku jadi lupa tujuanku datang kemari" kata Kakashi tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya,

"boleh aku tahu, Kakashi-san?" Tanya raikage yang sedari tadi hanya duduk santai menikmati pertarungan Kakashi dan Sasuke

"tiga bulan yang lalu, aku melawan seorang yokai bersama pria yang memberikan mata ini, dan kalian tahu, menurut informasi yang diberikan yokai itu sebelum dia tewas, mereka akan tiba segera, para yokai yang disegel klan uzumaki telah kembali bebas dan bersiap untuk membalas dendam pada para ninja dan satu lagi informasi penting untukmu tuan hokage…" kata Kakashi menggantung yang tentu saja membuat semuanya penasaran

"Uzumaki Naruto telah kembali!" semuanya kembali kaget mendengar itu dan tak terkecuali Sasuke yang saat ini tidak bias meyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku pergi, dan selamat berjuang" tanpa menunggu balasan dari orang-orang yang sedang melayang dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, Kakashi langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kamuinya.

'apa-apaan ini, apakah perang akan pecah lagi?' batin Omoi membayangkan dirinya sedang menghajar para lawan

'tidak lagi, apakah Naruto kembali untuk membalas dendam pada kami?' batin Karui membanyangkan Naruto yang dengan ganasnya membantai para aliansi shinobi

'bocah itu… sudah kuduga dia tidak akan tewas begitu saja' batin Raikage yang entah mengapa justru tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kakashi,

'dark of moon,para yokai, Kakashi, tim hebi dan tim taka yang Karin pimpin…KUSO! Kenapa masalah ini semakin rumit…' batin Sasuke frustasi.

Beralih kesebuah tempat yang menyerupai goa yang hanya diterangi beberapa cahaya lilin, terlihat seulet bayangan hitam sedang berlutut didepan sebuah tirai hitam

"Hinata masih belum bias kami temukan" kata sosok berjubah hitam pada sosok yang berada dibalik tirai hitam

"tenang saja, masih banyak waktu, dark of moon akan bergerak secara perlahan namun dengan hasil yang efektif" balas sosok dibalik tirai itu.

Ditempat lain dua sosok yokai yang beras nekomata sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan pesta yang menggembirakan bagi mereka,

"khu…khu…khu…ayo Izuna, kita lanjutkan perburuan kita" terlihat tumpukan mayat berserakan di mana-mana, desa yang awalnya damai kini berubah menjadi lautan darah dengan bau amis

"ayo" dua sosok misterius tiba-tiba keluar dalam gedung yang sepertinya milik pemimpin desa, dua sosok seorang kakek dengan telingah rubah dengan kimono coklat dan seorang gadis loli bersurai biru yang beras nekomata itu dengan kimono kuning dengan darah disekujur bubuhnya keluar dengan mencekram kepala seorang wanita

'crasss' dengan sekali remasan kepala wanita itu langsung hancur dengan bagian otak yang berceceran dimana-mana

"ayo, kita memangsa lagi" balas sosok bernama izuna dengan senyum sadisnya

Sementara itu disebuah hutan yang lumayan lebat terlihat sosok karin,suigetsu dan yagura sedang berjalan beriringan dengan mengenakan jubah putih polos.

"apa rencanamu karin?" tanya suigetsu dengan beberapa gulungan di pinggangnya

"memebunuh uchiha sasuke" jawab karin dingin dengan rantai cakra beraura merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya

'penghianatan sasuke benar-benar membawa efek yang sangat besar' batin yagura

"kita akan bertemu zabusa,haku,dan kelima pemegang pedang iblis lainnya di nami no kuni" kata karin datar sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan suigetsu dan yagura yang berjalan lumayan lambat.

"Uaaa...! akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari pelatihan laknat itu" teriak sosok berlimono putih polos dengan hakama hitam sebagai bawahannya, rambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang sangat panjangnya bergerak indah mengikuti hembusan angin, sosok yang saat ini sedang berada di tengan lautan dengan sekoci mininya itu memandang penuh bahagia hamparan lautan didepannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-kun" sosok yang ternyata naruto itu berbalik memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan tiga pasang kumis yang mulai menipis serta iris sebiru samudranya yang tidak berubah. Naruto menatap lembut mahluk bergender wanita bersurai orange sampai pada mata kaki, dengan kulit putih, beiris merah darah dengan pupil vertikal, memakai kimono putuh dengan jilatan api merah di bawahnya.

"ini pertama kalinya setelah 3 abad lebih terkurung dalam pelatihan maut ayahmu kurama-chan" kata naruto memanyunkan bibirnya

"dan setelah setua itu kau masih bersikap so ngambek layaknya bocah?" ejek kurama yang hanya dibalas senyum grogi khas naruto

"sudahlah, aku tetaplah naruto bukan? Uzu.."

"ootsuki naruto, ingat baik-baik nama itu naruto-kun" potong kurama yang membuat naruto tersenyum miris mengenang kejadian ratusan tahun silam yang dia alami

**flashback**

Naruto dengan mode bijuu sanninnya manatap tubuhnya yang terbakar api amaterasu sasuke dari kejauhan, disampingnya kaguya dengan tampang datarnya ikut memandang kejadian serupa yang dilihat naruto

"meski hanya mugen tsukoyomi, tetapi itu tetap terasa sakit" kata naruto stengah berbisik

"yah orang-oang itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau mereka telah terjebak jurus itu" kata kaguya dan secara tiba-tiba bulan dengan riak bertomoe sembilan itu hilang dan digantikan dengan bulan biasa,

"baiklah, tanpa buang waktu lagi, uzumaki naruto! Terimalah kutukanku" tubuh kaguyapun bersinar dan berubah menjadi kristal berwarna kuning yang kemudian melayang dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam tubuh naruto

"arrrkkkkkkk..." teriak naruto sebelum akhirnya pingsan

**flasback perbincangan naruto dan kaguya sebelum sasuke,sakura dan kakashi datang**

"tidak ada gunanya kaguya! Sasuke akan kembali dan kau akan kami kalahkan" teriak naruto penuh keyakinan

"benar, karena itulah ayo kita bertaruh" naruto yang mendengar pernyataan kaguya tentu terkejut sekaligus binggung

"ini pernah terjadi, dua generasi sebelum dirimu dan bocah uchiha itu, antara madara dan hashirama, ashura dan indra dan dalang dari semuanya hagoromo dan hamura, aku merasa bosan dengan ini semua, dua reinkranasi yang terikat yang mempunyai takdir untuk terus membunuhku yang abadi, aku bosan bocah, karena itulah aku ingin bertaruh denganmu" lanjut kaguya dengan ekspresi sendu yang terlihat lumayan jelas dari wajahnya,

"apa taruhannya?" tanya naruto yang lumayan penasaran

"jika kau menang aku akan mengembalikan semua nyawa yang pernah kuambil, yah semuanya" naruto sangat terkejut mendengar itu, karena itu berarti jiraiya dan semua korban perang akan kembali.

"aku setuju!" teriak naruto tanpa pikir panjang

"biarkan sasuke dan lainnya terjebak dalam mugen tsukoyomiku dan disana aku akan membuat kekuatanmu menghilang, bila reinkranasi kalian tetap bertarung dan tetap berjuang untuk menjadi yang terbaik, maka kau kalah, dan satu lagi bila para shinobi yang begitu kau sayangi tetap melindungimu bahkan disaat mereka sendiri terdesak maka kau menang tapi bila sebaliknya maka aku menang dan tenang saja hanya keadaanlah yang akan kuubah bukan pikiran mereka" kata kaguya memberi penjelasan

"dan jika aku kalah?" tanya naruto

"kau harus menjadi petapa seperti hagoromo dan membuang semua kebaikanmu pada para ninja itu dan termasuk menanggung kutukanku" balas kaguya

"baiklah, aku yakin sasuke dan yang lainnya pasti akan melakukan hal diluar perkataanmu kaguya!" teriak naruto percaya diri

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry pendek lagi, maklumlah author adalah seorang karyawan, jadi lumayan susah membagi waktu dan memang chapter ini banyak bacitannya dan chapter depan akan menjadi flashback pelatihan naruto dan bijuu yang asli (emang ada?)

The last... punya ide,saran,kritik,jutsu anda,oc atau saran harem? Jangan sungkan bagikan sama saya yang baru punya 3 list harem ini

Thanks buat semuanya khu..khu..khu...


End file.
